Joan
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: Anna was going to see her friend Joan, to tell her what had happen on her crazy adventure to go find her sister, Elsa, but when she got there, she was surprise to see someone else talking to Joan instead of her.


**After coming back from a long day, Anna was heading off to see her friend, Joan, after a long day but when she got there, she was surprise to see someone else there talking to her friend :D (Post-Frozen) **

* * *

Everything was finally back to normal. Arendelle was thawed and Prince Hans and the Duke were sent back to their homelands. Also to top it all off, Elsa gave Arendelle their very first Ice Rink in the middle of July.

The whole Kingdom was filled with laugher and joy. Everyone was seeming to enjoyed themselves especially Elsa for she don't have to hold back anymore from her people and her little sister, Anna. Oh how Elsa wished it will keep going but sadly all things come to an end.

After a while, everyone started to leave from the castle.

Kristoff saw this and took an opportunity to asked Anna and Elsa if they want to go sledding with him, Sven, and Olaf. Anna accepted the offer but Elsa kindly denied it. Saying that she wants to have some time to herself if they didn't mind.

Everyone understand where Elsa was coming from. After everything that has happened, Elsa did deserved to have some time to herself. Elsa waved bye to them and headed into the castle. As Elsa entered the Castle, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf took off to go sledding.

* * *

After a few hours of sledding, Anna decided that it was time to call it a day. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf then rode all the way back home. When they got there, the 4 of them waved bye to each other and went their separate ways. Anna then burst threw the doors and sprinted down the hall. "I can't wait to tell Joan what had happened today. I can tell that she will be fascinated by it" Anna said to herself, quietly.

Joan is an painting on the wall that her mother, the Former Queen of Arendelle, had put up many years ago. The servants heard told her that her father's mother gave it to her as symbol of being strong, have courage, but more importantly fight for what you believe in. Her mother took a liking to it ever since and it became her most favorite painting. Although a lot people just see her as a painting or a symbol, she was Anna's best friend from her childhood ,during the time when Elsa isolated herself away from Anna, and she always listened to her when she tells her stories or adventures (Well of course she had to, its not like she's a painting on the wall or anything)

After everything she's been through, Anna knew she had to tell Joan everything! For it's an adventure she nor anyone else will never forget!

* * *

Just as Anna was about to stepped into the room, an voice was heard inside the room!

"Umm? Hey there"

This startled Anna and made her stopped in her tracks. Who could be in there? Anna slowly poked her head out to see her sister Elsa, who was sitting on the ground in front of the couch.

'Elsa? What is she doing here?'

"I heard so much about you" Elsa said while looking up.

'Who was she talking to and why is she looking up?' Anna thought in wonder and she slowly turn around fully so that she can get an better look. Her eyes panned off of Elsa and onto an painting on the wall.

'Joan? Why is she talking to Joan?' Anna wondered while she tried to listen to what Elsa was saying.

"Um I heard Anna talks to you for some time now. I think she calls you..." She looked and saw the name on a gold plate, labeled

"Joan huh?" Elsa said as if she was saying it more to herself "I have read a lot of about you. You fought in many wars and was very successful in them but one day you got captured and was charged with heresy by the Catholic Church and was sentence to death because of it. They had you burn at the stake for it. You were only 19..I could only imagine the pain you must've went through..."

* * *

There was an huge pause before Elsa found her voice again

"Forgive me for I never talk to a painting before. That's usually my sister's speciality" Elsa joked

She chuckled awkwardly as she began to rubbed the back of her neck. She then stop and took a deep breath before getting serious

"All I want to say is..well..Thank you. Thank you for all the times you been there for Anna when I couldn't. You are way braver and stronger than me in every way and that's what I tried to be for my parents. My people. My kingdom. My sister, Anna but fail miserably at it" Elsa confessed as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I believe that you would made a better sister to Anna than I do. It's all thanks to you that she's the person that she is today. Even though I wished she didn't sacrifice herself for me. I kinda of did deserve it anyway but she's here now. Live and well and it's all because I learn that love will thaw everything. When I came back to Arendelle, everyone started to love me for who I was instead of fearing. I have to admit that at first I was scared that I was going to hurt somebody again like I did to Anna but as always Anna was there to reassure me that won't happen again. I took her advice without arguing for once and went to our people. An little girl and boy both ran up to me and stopped for a minute. They looked at me like that haven't seen an Queen before but they both broke out into an smile and each one grabbed one of my hands. I tensed up at the touch but quickly loosen to it. They told me to "Do The Magic!", those three words I haven't heard for 13 years almost made me cry but it instantly made me feel like I was 8 years old again. So I told the kids to watch this and conjure up an bunch of snowflakes and throwing them into the sky, making them dance throughout the sky. This made everyone "ooo and aww" especially the little kids, who were having an great old time. Suddenly, everyone crowded around me, praising me and asking questions about my powers. It was at that moment, I felt I belong. At that moment, I felt happiness. At that moment, I didn't have to conceal, don't feel. At that moment, I felt I didn't have to hide my powers anymore.

At that moment, I actually felt..." Elsa's eyes then began to lit up as she uttered the next word "Love"

Elsa wiped away a tear before continuing on

"I always thought that being on the North Mountain with just loneliness and isolation would be way better but now that I think about it. I got everything I always wanted right here in Arendelle and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Elsa finished while, smiling tearily up at the painting and Anna, silently wiping the tears that were running down her face as she listened to Elsa's confession.

There was a heart stopping pause before Elsa continued.

"This is silly" Elsa said as she began to wiped away the rest of her tears.

* * *

"No it's not. I think it's cute"

Elsa gasped loudly as she quickly turn around to see Anna, walking towards her.

"A-Anna?!"

"Ah I see that you are talking to Joan" Anna stated as she looked between her sister and the painting

"Y-Yeah" Elsa said, feeling a little embarrassed. A Queen talking to an painting will be a little bizarre to an person.

"She's my best friend. She's been there for me for the last 9 years"

"I know.." Elsa's face fell a little. Anna saw this and smile "But you are better"

"Huh?!" Elsa was clearly confuse and shock by what Anna just said "But how"

"Well let's see" Anna began as she sat down on the ground next to Elsa "You thawed Arendelle, got rid of Hans and the Duke for good, you saved Olaf, and you saved me as well"

Elsa scoffed "Well, yeah I did those things because I'm the one that started it all"

Anna sighed and said "No you didn't Els-"

"No Anna! It's true! It's true what people say about me. I am-"

"Don't you dare say it Els-"

"An monster!" Elsa finished as she looked away from her little sister.

"No, you're not Elsa! You're not an monster so stop listening to what other people say okay!" Anna argued.

Elsa didn't respond to this at all which made Anna deeply say to herself 'Oh Elsa. How am I going to convince you that you aren't what people say you are?'

* * *

That's when Anna grabbed Elsa's hands, which startled Elsa for a minute, causing her to looked back at Anna in shock!

"A-Anna?! What are y-" But Anna cutted her off

"Elsa, you are my sister and the Queen of Arendelle and no matter what happens just know that I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that"

Elsa looked at Anna as if she didn't believe her.

"Anna.."

Sensing her sister's protest, Anna quickly added in "And you are wrong about everything you just said to Joan"

"Wrong?" Elsa said in disbelief. How was she wrong? Everything she confessed to the paint-Joan was true..wasn't it?

"Yes wrong" Anna said,making Elsa snapped out of her trance and focusing her attention on her. "Sure that Joan had fought many battles but you Elsa got her beat completely. I don't think that Joan would ever isolated herself for as long as you did just for the people you love won't get hurt. Also I would rather have you as my sister than Joan. I'm not saying that because you have ice powers or anything it's just-"

Unexpectedly, Elsa put four fingers over her little sister's lips and smiled at her

"I understand Anna. No need to hurt yourself over it" She then pulls her into an tight hug. Anna gasped for a minute. She wasn't really expecting for Elsa to hug her but she wasn't going to let that opportunity slip by so she quickly return the hug with equal force.

"Oh okay. Good" Anna said happily as she sunk deeper into the hug

Anna looked up for a minute and smiled. She whispered into Elsa's ear "Don't look now but I think Joan is getting a little jealous"

Elsa let an chuckle "Thanks Anna for..well you know cheering me up I really appreciate it"

"No problem" Anna smiled at her sister as she pulled away from the hug. She then slowly started to rise up from the ground "Ready to go?" Anna asked, holding out her hand for Elsa to grabbed onto.

"Yeah" Elsa answered as she placed her hand on Anna's hand. Anna gripped it and pulled Elsa up to her feet. Elsa then slowly put her arm around Anna and Anna did the same. The two sisters then quietly exited out of the room and entered the hallway.

* * *

As Anna and Elsa was walking down the hallway, Anna looks at Elsa and said "You have to admit. Joan is an good listener and helper"

"Oh Anna" Elsa said as she tried hard not to smile.

"Come on. You know I'm right" Anna pressed on as she nudged Elsa in the arm.

"Just shut up" Elsa chuckled as she then playfully shoved Anna with an burst of snow, knocking her against the wall "Off?!" Anna let out as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She then heard Elsa giggled. She shook her head so she can regain her focus in her eyes. When they were, Anna charged at Elsa and tackled her down to the ground!

"Off!" Elsa let out as her eyes widen at the sudden reaction of what her little sister had just did! She saw Anna come into her view and she gave her an toothless grin. Elsa continue looking in shock but it slowly turn into an devious grin which made Anna get very concerned.

"Uhh Elsa? Wh-"

That's when she saw Elsa's hand starting to glow as she began to chuckled. "Now it's on!"

"Now Els-WHOA!" Anna then quickly jumped off of Elsa just in time before she shot her a blast of frost hit her! She landed with a hard thud! She sat up and grunted a little. Suddenly, she saw Elsa standing over, giggling like she was a madman. Anna began to scrambled backwards away from Elsa at a quicken pace.

"No fair Elsa! I was just getting payback!" Anna said as she finally managed to get on her feet and made a run for it. "I'm not letting you go that easily" Elsa said as she ran after her little sister.

The two sisters then ran around the halls, laughing the whole night away. At that moment, it was like they were 8 and 5 years old again.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review :D**


End file.
